Gripe
by Deadly Nina Fox
Summary: Silver esta enfermo, pero ignora Blaze y casi pierde su vida. ADVERTENCIA: spanking disciplinario, si no te gusta no leas


**Gripe**

Era una mañana demasiado fría en crisis city, aunque la noche y la mañana no se pueden distinguir por culpa de las enormes nubes de ceniza que cubrían la ciudad, igualmente, las noches a veces eran glaciares… ningún problema para Blaze the cat… pero para cierto erizo plateado…

-ACHUUUU!-

-No puedes pelear así Silver, tus movimientos son lentos y por la fiebre no puedes ni concentrarte- le dijo su felina compañera.

-N-no importa Blaze… tengo que detener a ese monstruo…- respondió Silver con una voz cargada de malestar.

-¡De eso nada!- se enfadó Blaze- ahora regresa a la cama ahora mientras te traigo algunas cosas…-

-…. Ok, está bien-

Silver se encaminó hasta su lugar de reposo, poco después regreso Blaze con un termómetro y jarabe. Silver admiro los cuidados de Blaze y decidió hacerle caso y quedarse tranquilo. Paso una hora y Blaze le trajo el almuerzo, no era mucho, solo algunas frutas.

-Come, necesitas toda la energía necesaria si quieres sobrevivir a eso- le dijo Blaze.

-Solo es una gripe Blaze… muy bien puedo ir a luchar y lo sabes-

-Yendo de esa forma solo lograras que te maten- le dijo Blaze.

-…- Silver se quedo callado, tan solo asintió.

Blaze lo ayudo a comer y le dio su medicina, sin embargo Silver se sentía aun mas mal, se sentía inútil y ahora sentía que era una carga para Blaze, se llenó de ira, tanto que plegó las orejas hacia atrás y gruño un poco en frustración, cosa que la gata notó.

-¿Y ahora que tienes?-

-Nada- Silver miró hacia un lado.

-…- ella lo miro, como tratando de saber en qué pensaba, pero sabía lo terco que era Silver e intentar sacarle una respuesta era igual que hablar con una roca.

De repente ambos fijaron la vista en la ventana, el Iblis estaba cerca y estaba atacando a la gente de nueva cuenta.

-Diablos, ¿Qué no se da por vencido?- preguntó Blaze, pero vio algo alarmante- ¡Silver! ¡¿Que estás haciendo!?

Silver se había levantado de golpe y se puso las botas a gran velocidad, iba a ir a luchar –¡Estoy harto de ese monstruo!-

-SILVER NO-

Pero Silver no la escuchó, salió volando por la ventana a gran velocidad camino a la bestia de fuego, unas personas estaban a punto de ser vaporizadas por el Iblis pero silver se interpuso a tiempo haciendo un escudo psíquico.

-CORRAN- gritó Silver mientras recibía la llamarada.

Las personas corrieron y se pusieron a salvo, pero Silver empezó a toser, el calor de la llamarada lo estaba poniendo mucho peor gracias al calor de la fiebre, empezó a marearse y su escudo parpadeó amenazando con desaparecer. La bestia de fuego dio un rugido estremecedor y lanzó una poderosa bola de fuego hacia Silver, el erizo plateado no pudo seguir combatiendo la fiebre y cayó al suelo, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto pero este nunca llegó.

-¡!- Silver abrió los ojos de golpe, Blaze desvió la bola de fuego de una patada y lanzó ataques despiadados hacia el Iblis, tratando de ahuyentarlo. Después lo que parecían ser horas el Iblis se rindió y desapareció por el momento, Silver no tuvo tiempo para decir nada ya que Blaze lo levanto sobre su hombro de forma brusca y corrió a gran velocidad hasta el edificio en el que vivían.

-Por poco y no lo cuentas Silver- dijo Blaze, pero con una voz cargada de ira, ya discutiremos en cuanto llaguemos a casa.

Silver tragó saliva.

Salto a través de la ventana y llego a donde habían estado hace una hora, pero ahora Blaze estaba notablemente furiosa.

-B-blaze y-yo solo quería ayudar- Silver estaba asustado.

-CASI THE MATAN ALLI AFUERA- grito Blaze, estaba furiosa con Silver.

Silver tan solo atinó a mirar hacia abajo- l-lo siento-

-… Vete a tu cuarto y espérame allí- finalizó Blaze.

Silver prefirió hacer caso, no quería enfadarla más. Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, se metió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, esperando a la gata lila. Después de unos minutos de horrible espera Silver oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse una vez mas, se sentó en la cama listo para disculparse una vez mas pero Blaze se le adelantó.

-Silver, hoy como muchas otras veces me ignoraste por completo y esta vez casi pierdes tu vida… *suspiro* lo siento pero esta vez no lo puedo dejar pasar-

-¿A-a que te refieres?-

Y entonces Silver se fijó en lo que Blaze llevaba en la mano, abrió los ojos mucho y sus orejas cayeron de miedo: Blaze sostenía un periódico enrollado firmemente, eso solo significaba una cosa.

-B-blaze no, por favor eso no – suplico Silver.

Blaze no respondió, solo se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Ven-

-¡N-no!-

Blaze suspiró y agarró a Silver de una oreja haciendo que el erizo se quejase un poco de dolor, lo acostó boca abajo sobre sus piernas y le puso una mano en la espalda para impedirle escapar, Silver empezó a sollozar.

-¡Blaze por favor! ¡No lo hagas, te escuchare de aquí en adelante, lo prometo!-

Blaze negó con la cabeza y sostuvo el periódico en alto – te lo buscaste Silver- y sin más golpeó el trasero de Silver una y otra vez.

-¡B-blaze! OW ¡para!- Silver sollozó con fuerza y empezó a patear, ganándose azotes mas fuertes- ¡OW OW OWWW!-

Pero Blaze ignoró las suplicas del erizo plateado y siguió dándole con el periódico. Pronto Silver empezó a llorar con fuerza.

-¡OW!...!lo siento!...seré bueno…lo prometo…!OW!-dijo retorciéndose y moviendo las piernas con esperanza de lograr aliviar algo, pero solo consiguió que su Blaze lo sujetara con más fuerza.- !perdóname Blaze!...Auch…¡duele!..OWW!

-Te estoy castigando Silver, se supone que te debe doler, para que no lo olvides, y si vuelve a suceder tendré que ser más drástica, y usaré algo más que solo el periódico- dijo Blaze.

Por supuesto que consideraría castigarlo con algo como un cinturón o un cepillo de madera más adelante, pero Silver aun era muy joven y con una buena tunda con el periódico le bastaba para darle una lección.

-Perdón Blaze, pero detente!...!OW!-dijo el erizo llorando– te escuchare de aquí en adelante, ¡lo prometo! ¡OW!-

Cada azote dolía muchísimo y el trasero de Silver ya había tomado color. Con una mano intentó cubrirse para evitar que su Blaze continuara, pero en lugar de eso le agarró la mano y siguió descargando más azotes. Blaze sabía que una paliza bien dada la recordaría por un buen tiempo.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, Silver se quedó llorando desconsoladamente, luego sintió que Blaze lo quitaba de esa posición y lo acostaba en la cama, luego ella caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación y salió. A Silver se le destrozo el corazón ella lo odiaba. Silver abrazo una almohada y lloro en silencio.

Después de una hora Blaze decidió chequear a Silver, entro a la habitación y noto que el erizo había llorado bastante.

-B-Blaze…- Silver estaba jadeado y ardía en fiebre- m-mi estomago duele, mucho-deja salir un quejido de dolor.

Blaze plegó las orejas hacia abajo, odiaba ver a su amigo así, así que tomo a Silver en brazos y bajo las escaleras hasta la sala principal donde un sofá junto a una chimenea los esperaba, Blaze tomo una medicina por el camino y luego se sento en el sofá, con Silver en su regazo. Blaze sirvió un poco de la medicina con una cuchara y se la acercó a Silver.

-Bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor-

Silver miro la medicina y apartó la mirada un poco, pero al final la bebió e hizo una cara de asco, tosió un par de veces. Blaze puso la medicina a un lado y acomodó a Silver con la cabeza descansando en el brazo del sofá y el resto del cuerpo en su regazo y el resto del mueble. Silver cerró los ojos con fuerza, aun quejándose un poco por el dolor en su barriga pero sus quejidos cesaron en cuanto una mano suave y cálida empezó a acariciar esa parte. Blaze masajeaba con cuidado, Silver solo pudo sonreír un poco con los ojos aun cerrados y emitiendo un suave ronroneo de felicidad, eventualmente se quedó dormido.

Blaze sonrió –eres tan problemático a veces-


End file.
